This invention relates generally to electronic circuits and more particularly to digital frequency divider circuitry.
The techniques of frequency division have long been known and practiced in the electronics art. The most common form of division practiced is the even division as opposed to the division of frequency by odd numbers. For even division, relatively simple systems have been developed. However, where odd division is required, indirect methods with sophisticated systems are needed to perform the task. Frequency division is utilized for synchronized frequency hopping in secure voice communications using a fixed frequency input. It is also used for satellite navigation where multiple, related frequencies must be used to determine radio frequency bending in the ionosphere. Additionally, frequency division may be used in a system for a variable-tuned two-way instantaneous communication channel. Another use would be for generating in-phase sub-carriers, such as television sound and picture, or for multi-channel communication networks such as stereo sound systems.
Currently, there are no frequency dividers of the nature of the invention which are simple, low in cost and which would allow their use in commercially available retail electronics systems.